Snow and Ramen
by Reno of the Troika
Summary: The Rokudaime has an unexpected meeting with a friend that had disappeared from his life ten years before. yaoi sasunaru


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. There, happy::tear, tear:: Admitting that hurt .

* * *

Snow. 

Ice Rain. Light. White. Glowing. Pure. Flawless. Cold.

Covering the rooftops of Konoha in an endless furry.

Everyone in town was seeking shelter from this unpredictable storm. Except for one lone figure.

Watching alone from above, standing on the face of the fourth hokage. It was none other than the Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto. Yes Naruto, the number one, unpredictable loud mouth was chosen to become hokage by the medical nin Tsunade. Except he wasn't the same loud mouth everyone loved. He had changed. Instead of the bright smile that had been a constant throughout his childhood, there was a no-nonsense look and cold, hard, calculating eyes. Cerulean blue eyes flashing with intelligence and experience. Yes, this was a very different Naruto. He was dressed in all black, as to hopefully hide him from view of other people. However it made no difference in the end.

A smirk appeared on his face as he said, seemingly to no one, "You can come out now. I've been aware of your presence since this storm began."

A figure appeared from the shadows, wearing a dark navy shirt and black slacks. A symbol of a clan lost to Konoha was on his back.

Without turning away from the snow covered Konoha, Naruto asked, "Why have you chose to com back after ten years..." his voice filled with bitterness as his spat the last bit, "Uchiha."

"You've changed." A voice whispered behind Naruto.

"Of course." He scoffed, "Did you expect me to pretend like nothing happened after you left?"

"No," The voice returned. "But the Naruto I know wouldn't have sunken this low, into ignoring the person he made himself to be."

"Uzumaki Naruto died when you left. I'm all that is left of his remains." Naruto expected some comment denying any involvement. Instead...

"I'm sorry." The voice sounded muffled. "If I hadn't..."

"Yes, if you hadn't." Naruto felt a long gone rage return to his heart. "If only 'what ifs' could change the world. Frankly, I believe it's too late."

There was a long pause before the voice asked, "How are the others?"

The Rokudaime gave a dry laugh. "Sakura finally looked to see that there _were _other people besides you. Lee became a very happy man." He fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Kakashi-sensei got his head out of his Icha Icha books and asked Iruka-sensei to marry him. Asuma died many years ago, leaving Kurenei to live alone. Though recently Gai has been keeping her company. Temari forced Shikamaru to marry her, though most of us didn't see that coming." He gave a throaty laugh. "Did you?"

The other figure made no move to respond.

Naruto sighed and continued. "Neji and Tenten recently married. Neji's fault for being so thick. Ino and Chouji... They had some feelings for each other, but they died before they could explore those feelings."

Silence.

"How did they die?"

"Revenge against Akatsuki for killing Asuma. They did defeat the guy but they couldn't escape from his last minute present."

"Continue."

Naruto growled but complied. "Shino has never shown so much love and respect as he does to Hinata. And Kiba found a chuunin from the hidden waterfall village. Garra has a girlfriend in Suna, and Kankouru has his own little of harem of girls and guys." Shudder. "That's about it."

"You didn't mention yourself once."

Naruto bitterly replied, "I don't need anyone, and everyone fears me because of Kyuubi. If not for Tsunade, I would not have been her successor."

Naruto was startled when he heard a low growling sound. "I have half a mind to beat up those villagers for what they've done to you."

Naruto sighed, drained of energy as his emotions of anger and hurt flowed away. "Why are you here, Sasuke? I'm tired, so tired."

A hand took hold of Naruto's shoulder, turning him around. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see that old Uchiha smirk that hurt him so many years ago. However the hands holding him, hugging him, and the cold face pressed against his cheek... it felt different. '_I haven't let anyone touch me like this for years_.'

"Naruto." A warm breath whispered in his ear. "I missed you." Silence. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened before he pushed Sasuke away from his body. "What the hell, Sasuke? You left me all those years ago and expect me to accept you with open arms?"

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke's deep onyx eyes met blue eyes. "I'm sorry I reminded you of the past." Sasuke took a deep breath before saying, "Just say the word and you'll never see me again."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Leave, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a faint smile, shaking his head."Dobe." He stopped than said, "Love lasts eternity," before disappearing.

Naruto's shoulders sagged in visible relief but stiffened once more when the truth set in. Sasuke had been here, and he, Naruto, had told him to leave.

"Baka!" A familiar voice remarked.

"What do you want, Jiraiya-sama?

Jiraiya winced at the formality. "Naruto, are you so willing to say no to the one person that accepted you? If so, than your dream about being acknowledged died because you let the one person who did go."

Naruto paused, feeling like his life was flashing before his eyes. All of Sasuke's smiles, smirks, nodes of acceptance, rivalry... Oh god!

"I have to go, ero-sennin!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya felt himself smile. "He hasn't called me that in years." Then he groaned. "Baka! Now he'll start calling me that again."

* * *

The Rokudaime rushed to find his precious person.He was all too soon filled with regret. _'I had wanted him to come back so much for so many years, and when he does, I push him away.' _

He searched the village before deciding to check the training areas. Before he knew where he was going, he arrived at the old training grounds of Team 7. Under his breath, he whispered, "Teme, where are you?"

"Right behind you, Dobe."

Naruto felt hope rise in his heart as he turned and met those wondrous onyx eyes. "Sasuke... you... I..." He looked down, trying to put his emotions into word.

However he didn't need to when a hand covered his mouth and forced him to look up. "I know." Sasuke smiled. "I've known for a long time." They looked deeply into eachother's eyes until...

"Um, now what?" Naruto asked, embarrassed yet really not knowing what to do.

Sasuke grinned, warming the ice in Naruto's heart till it was all gone. "Is Ichiraku still here? Because I sure wouldn't mind having some ramen."

Naruto grinned before walking in the town's direction.

A hand stopped him and a voice asked teasingly, "You want to race to see who doesn't have to pay for the meal?"

Mischevious blue eyes met amused black eyes as Naruto responded, "Catch me if you can, Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

* * *

Merry Christmas (and a Happy New Year!) 

Cloudy Moonshine_  
_


End file.
